


As if we’ve met before

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Romance, Slow Burn, reverse love square, well sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: Hawkmoth succeeded. Reality was altered. Adrien’s mother never disappeared. He never went to public school. He never met Marinette or the others. There never was a Chat Noir or Ladybug superhero.Adrien is now twenty-four years old. He is working at his father’s company as well as modeling. Life is as it has always been. Until a beautiful new intern shows up and Adrien finds himself falling. Hard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't take my sunshine away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946394) by [platonic_fuckgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonic_fuckgirl/pseuds/platonic_fuckgirl). 



> When reading another’s work inspiration struck and here we are.

_Wow._

That was the first thought that entered his mind when meeting the new intern for the first time. 

His mind kicked itself to reboot. He was twenty-four for crying out loud. He would not turn into a stuttering mess just because this woman was absolutely _gorgeous_. 

Her midnight black hair was shoulder length, curled into soft locks. Ocean blue eyes peered at him curiously, a fire of inner strength burning behind them. And those lips... no, no, NO. He couldn’t go there. He was supposed to be professional. This. Was. Work. 

Adrien willed himself back to reality, focusing on the woman in front of him. She was smiling politely, but he could guess she was nervous. It was a big deal getting accepted as an intern for Gabriel Agreste. She must have quite the talent to have drawn the attention of his father. After all, the man was known for being hard to impress. 

He reached out his hand and put on one of his business smiles. 

“Welcome to Gabriel, miss Dupain-Cheng.” 

She took his hand and her smile brightened. “Thank you, oh but please call me Marinette.” 

Adrien decided he liked this girl. 

“Well, Marinette, my name is Adrien and I’ll be in charge of your time here while an intern.”

Her eyes widened with surprise. “Adrien? As in Adrien _Agreste_?”

He chuckled, used to this reaction. “The one and only.”

Marinette clapped her hands together. “I thought you looked familiar. You modeled that amazing tuxedo featured in the last month’s issue. The sewing must’ve been a nightmare with all those intricate details but what an impression! Not to mention that fabric - just the right shade of charcoal to match the light green shirt. I got so many ideas from...” She stopped mid-sentence and slammed her hand over her mouth, her face flushing pink. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m babbling.” 

“It’s fine.” Adrien chuckled again, trying to hide his surprise. Usually girls would fangirl about him, not his _clothes_. 

He liked this better.

Adrien decided Marinette was the most interesting girl he’d ever met. 

He wanted to know more about her.

Behind Marinette, Adrien caught sight of his father’s assistant Nathalie subtly pointing to her watch. 

Right. Work. 

“I’m glad to hear you like my father’s designs.” He gave her a genuine smile before stepping back and gesturing toward the hallway. “Now, if you follow me, I’ll show you around the office and then where you’ll be working for the next twelve months.”

...

That night Adrien threw himself on his bed, back first, and buried his scarlet face in his hands. 

“What am I going to do?” He groaned.

A small black silhouette joined him on the bed. He parted his fingers and peered at the cat who’d plopped on his back, showing off his stomach. An insistent purr drew a smile to his lips and one hand started massaging the cat’s tummy. 

“Seriously Plagg... I’m screwed.” He sighed. 

Flashbacks to the office wandered in front of his eyes. Him and Marinette talking as he showed her around, conversation flowing easily and effortlessly. Her laughing as he dared a joke, the sweetest sound on earth that he already craved to hear every second of every day. Her excitement when being showed her workspace, with her eyes shining and hand twitching to start working. Her bright smile...

Another loud groan escaped him.

He would not be the guy who fell in love at first sight. He couldn’t. He wasn’t. 

He groaned again upon remembering her little happy wiggle dance as she was shown the fabrics and supplies she was to work with..

He was done for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tries to keep things professional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the story is probably going to be from Adrien’s perspective but I’ll include some snippets from other people as well where it fits. Like this one :)

Marinette ducked behind the screen as he walked by, sighing with relief as he passed without noticing her. She’d done well to avoid him as much as possible these past few days. 

Not that she didn’t like him, quite the opposite if she was being honest, but she knew better than to explore what ever this was with her _boss_. Not to mention he was the son of her idol and known for not being interested in... well, anyone... that way. 

Marinette shook her head, clearing it from her ridiculous thoughts. Even though he was sort of off-limits she couldn’t deny that his unruly blond hair and emerald eyes were the perfect combination. His well-defined body didn’t help her case either, especially with all those designer suits he wore, but she mentally locked away those thoughts for another time. 

She’d been working for a few weeks now and Adrien kept coming up to talk to her. Not that she minded, he was nice to talk to, but she had noticed how the other women in the department gave her sideways glances as he did so. The solution? Avoiding him. She didn’t want any unnecessary trouble.

Marinette continued to her workstation and lay down the fabrics she’d collected from the fabric room. She was still giddy with the knowledge she had unlimited access to a whole _room_ full of fabrics. That was one thing to check off her list of teenage dreams. 

On her desk was now an assortment of colors and textures as she planned her next design. The assignment was evening wear, and she had to design it for herself since they would all have to wear their own creations to the office gala coming up in three months. Marinette had to admit it was a little daunting to be compared to all the other employees at the gala but at the same time it was an amazing opportunity to show off her talent. She pulled out a sketchbook and went to work. 

...

She’d worked the whole afternoon. Page after page had been filled and later tossed in to the bin. Nothing seemed to come out the way she wanted. 

She put down her pen and rested her head on her hand. Why was it so hard to find inspiration this time around? There was usually an endless steam of ideas running through her mind. 

“Having trouble coming up with a design?” 

His voice came out of nowhere and startled her. She whipped her head around and glared at her boss. 

“Don’t scare me like that, sir!”

Adrien held his hands up and turned on that infuriatingly sweet smile he would win any argument with. “Sorry Marinette. I didn’t mean to startle you.” The mischievous twinkle in his eyes said otherwise. 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Mmhmm.” 

“And what did I tell you about calling me ‘sir’.. I prefer Adrien.” He came closer and started to go through her latest failed sketches. She let him, knowing he might give her a nudge in the right direction. The man might not have an amazing talent at designing himself, but he’d been around the industry long enough to know a thing or two.

“I know, but it’s not.. well.. appropriate.” She glanced around the room to scan for judging looks, but noticed she was the only one left. Was it this late already?

He sighed and put down her sketches. “I guess that’s true.” He looked her in the eyes. “Fine, I’ll allow you to call me ‘sir’ when working, but if we ever meet outside of the office I expect you to be less formal.” 

She laughed when he wiggled his index finger in front of her face as to make his point. “That’s ok I guess.”

“Good.” Adrien nodded, satisfied. “Now  
About these sketches..” 

Marinette groaned and buried her face in her arms on the desk. “I know. They’re really bad.”

“Not bad... just, not very inspired?” He offered. 

She waved one hand in the air, brushing him off. “No, no. They’re totally bad.” Then she stood up and gathered her things. “Actually it’s getting late so I’ll head home and play some Mecha Strike lV. That usually shakes me out from a designing slump, believe it or not.”

“Mecha Strike lV?” Adrien looked at her, confusion written all over his face. “I thought there were at Vll now?” 

Her heart did not flutter at him knowing that. Did. Not.

“Yeah, but they released the old game as an online version for all of us geeks who love their old versions better. There’s even a teamwork option and chat function.” She explained as she grabbed her bag. “Anyhow, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

She completely missed the smirk growing on Adrien’s face as she walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this boy planning? Stay tuned to find out ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien found a way to talk to Marinette outside of work. But he’s got a problem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a short one I wrote while the kids were napping :) enjoy!

Adrien had a problem.

A big one.

What was he going to choose as a username? 

He tilted his head back and sighed. How could something so simple be **so** hard? He folded his arms and scrunched his eyes shut in concentration. 

It had to be a good name. Something that represented him, but was subtle enough that she wouldn’t catch on right away. And it had to be cool. He wanted to impress her after all, that was why he was doing this to begin with. 

Still getting nothing he opened his eyes and went back to the keyboard. 

Plagg stroked by his legs and Adrien patted him absentmindedly. Clicking the keys he wrote _ChatNoir13_. He snorted and turned to his cat.

“Not very cool is it, huh?”

The cat joined him up on the desk as Adrien leaned back again. 

“Seriously, I’m drawing blank. Do you have any ideas Plagg?”

*click*

Adrien’s eyes shot open.

_No!_

He almost didn’t dare to look at his computer to confirm his fears. Plagg lounged next to his keyboard looking at him, purring perfectly content. He glanced at the screen. 

**Username selected**

_No, no, no, no, no, NO!_

Adrien flew up from his chair and frantically tapped all the keys in an attempt to go backwards. 

It was futile. 

He was now ChatNoir13.

Adrien dragged his hands over his face and groaned. 

“So much for a cool name... Thanks Plagg.” He glared at the cat who kept washing his paws, feigning complete innocence. 

Adrien turned his attention back to the game. 

_Well at least I now have a way to talk and flirt with her without braking her rule of being professional with each other._

Then he realized he had another problem.

He had no idea what _her_ username was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else familiar with the pressure of choosing a good username? Just me?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien starts playing the game

Adrien had been playing all night, both by himself as well as with others online. He could really see why this particular edition had made it online; it was ten times better than the one he’d been playing for the last couple of months.

The player he’d teamed up with currently was amazing. He hated to admit it but she was better than him. Which was saying a lot. Adrien were relieved they were teamed up and not facing each other as she _pulverized_ their opponents. 

**ChatNoir13: Nice work!**

**Ladybug777: Thanks! You too!**

**ChatNoir13: Been playing long?**

**Ladybug777: Honestly? Yeah, since I was a kid. My dad taught me.**

**ChatNoir13: That’s cool! Wish my dad had done that kind of stuff with me.**

**Ladybug777: What kind of stuff did you two do?**

**Ladybug777: If you don’t mind me asking ofc...**

Adrien pushed down memories of his father cancelling things more often than not when he was little, and then the unexplainable hatred for his father that’d flared up inside of him when he was about thirteen (puberty he guessed) which had made father-son-time _very_ rare.

Not wanting to make a bad impression, he called at the few fond memories he had of his father and answered her.

**ChatNoir13: He used to show me his sketches and explained them to me. It was really fascinating for a kid.**

**Ladybug777: Sketches?**

Realizing he might’ve revealed too much, he scrambled his brain to come up with something that wasn’t lying (he always tried to avoid lying if he could help it) but still weren’t the complete truth. He didn’t want anyone knowing he were playing online. Not that he was ashamed of it, but the press had a tendency to make everything seem... bad. And that was publicity he didn’t need. Not when he’d finally mended things, well sort of, with his father.

**ChatNoir13: Yeah, he’s sort of a designer. What does your father do?**

He face-palmed. What was he doing chatting to this person? He was supposed to find Marinette and sweep her off her feet. 

**Ladybug777: He’s a baker. Makes the best croissants in Paris!**

**ChatNoir13: You live in Paris? Cool, me too.**

**Ladybug777: Stalker alert!**

**Ladybug777: JK but it’s probably better if we skip personal information if we’re to continue this partnership :-)**

**ChatNoir13: Partnership?**

**Ladybug777: Why not? You were pretty amazing out there and I think we worked really well together. We could totally dominate this game ;-)**

**Ladybug777: What do you say? Partners?**

Adrien leaned back and thought about it for a second. He was playing to find Marinette, but this girl was fun and, to be honest, he kind of needed more friends in his life. He sighed and scratched Plagg under his chin. 

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt?” He asked the cat, getting a content purr as answer.

**ChatNoir13: Sure, why not? Partners!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it’s another short one... but now the foundation is almost done (maybe one or two shorter ones to go) and then we can start getting to the really good parts with longer scenes ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien meets Marinette the next morning.

The next day Adrien were walking along the corridor towards the interns workspace as he frantically tried to think of a way to ask about Marinette’s username. He drew a blank. How did you ask someone something like that without being obvious?

“Good morning, Sir.” A cheerful voice sounded behind him. 

A smile grew on his face as he turned and was met with the glorious sight of _her_. 

And BOY was she a sight to behold. 

Today she’d opted for a black pantsuit with sleek legs that left him wondering if she’d either made it herself from scratch or a least altered a purchased one. To pair that with a bright red blouse decorated with black lace at the collar, was nothing short of stunning. Her hair was pulled up in a bun that was just enough messy to look effortless but still sophisticated. She’d also chosen a red lipstick to match her blouse and her winged black eyeliner was truly the cherry on top. 

Realizing he was supposed to say something he scrambled his dazed brain for something coherent. 

“H-hi! Yeah! A g-good morning it is.” 

He cringed on the inside but held his winning smile. 

Marinette giggled and held out a cup of to-go-coffee. 

He looked at the cup in her hand and then at her again, his eyebrow raised.

“A thank you for last night.” Marinette smiled and placed the cup in his hand. 

Still confused, Adrien took the cup. “Thank you. But I didn’t do anything?” 

Her smile widened. “As a matter of fact you did. If you hadn’t interrupted me yesterday, I probably would’ve tried sketching into the small hours, not getting anywhere anyway. And then I wouldn’t have met this really interesting guy online last night.” She winked at him as she started on her way to her workspace. “So, thank you!”

Adrien’s heart dropped like a stone. 

_Oh._

_No!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum dum duuuuuuum!
> 
> Sorry it’s another short one...I’ll try making the next one longer! 
> 
> FYI I’ll be taking a break over the holidays. We’ll be visiting family and then we’re moving right after New Years so it’ll be hard to get an update up. Just wanted to let you guys know ;) 
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! You guys always make my day for appreciating my little hobby <3
> 
> Wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gives advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! We are finally done with moving and life has returned to normal again (well sort of). 
> 
> So here is the, long overdue, continuation of the story... hope you enjoy!

Something was wrong. 

Gabriel could feel the pain and heartbreak spreading through the air as his son entered his office. A small shudder went though him. It still felt a little odd to have these sensations even after having given up his miraculous years ago. 

He glanced up from his computer, his eyebrow raised. 

“Adrien?”

The young man sat down in the armchair in front of the desk, rested his head in his hands and sighed deeper than Gabriel had ever heard him before. 

“What’s the matter, son?” 

Adrien didn’t answer, just held up a hand indicating he needed a moment. Gabriel obliged, turning back to his work. 

He could feel a myriad of emotions emanating from his son, ranging from confusion, disappointment and heartbreak. A girl was probably involved, Gabriel decided. 

The man pretended to focus on his work, while his mind wandered to who could’ve made his son so upset. There was only one answer. Miss Dupain-Cheng. Ladybug.

He signed internally. It had been a gamble inviting her to the company, but he’d thought the risk had been worth taking. Ever since _that day_ , Gabriel had been convinced that the only way to break the curse was to bring the two youngsters together again. 

He glanced at his son again, Adrien still mumbling into his hands. It had truly been a miracle that day when he’d brought home a couple of croissants to surprise his wife and son. That was the first time in ten years he’d seen a genuine smile from his son. His heart still warmed at the memory. 

Gabriel had never really appreciated how much his son’s love for his father had meant to him before it’d been taken away. And it’s been his fault. To have the love of his wife back, only to loose that of his son. 

Even if Emilie’s smile brightened his every day, he’d always felt bad that Adrien had been the price to pay. He’d been so sure that he could manipulate the wish to take something from another, but he’d been gravely mistaken. He sighed again. At least it hadn’t taken Adrien’s life as payment. Emilie and their son still shared a loving bond and that was more than Gabriel had dared to wish for as it was. 

But when Adrien had smiled at him with honest gratitude and even said “Thank you, Father.” for something as small as a croissant, Gabriel had found hope that maybe, just maybe there was a way to reverse ‘the curse’ as he called it in his mind. He’d continued bringing croissants to Adrien and sure enough, his son slowly started to warm up to him once again. It’d been a miracle. 

Then one day a couple of months ago he’d had to buy them from another bakery since his usual one had been closed for the day, only to find Adrien refusing the treat with cold eyes. 

Perplexed, Gabriel had went back to his usual bakery the next day, this time going in himself (Nathalie usually went). What was so special about this bakery? The answer slapped him in the face as behind the counter he saw _her_. The one who’d stood between him and his victory so many times. The one who’d turned his son to work against him. _Ladybug._

His initial rage had however quickly turned into understanding. Of course Miss Dupain-Cheng would have an effect on Adrien. Even if this was an altered reality, they still shared a bond as Ladybug and Chat Noir. A smile had slowly grown on Gabriel’s face. He’d found the solution to heal his family. It wasn’t the pastry, but _her_.

“Ehrm.” 

Gabriel was startled from his memories when Adrien cleared his throat.

“You wanted to see me, father?” 

Was he really going to pretend like nothings the matter? Gabriel his a sigh as he turned to his son. 

“Yes. Now tell me what’s wrong.” He lifted his hand to stop Adrien’s protests before they began. “And don’t try to deny it. Your whole demeanor betrays you.” 

Adrien stared at his father before letting out a humorless laugh. 

“Guess there’s no point in hiding it.” He dragged his hand through his hair. “I just found out a girl I like has her eye on someone else.” 

Gabriel places his hands together in his lap and looked at his son over the rim of his glasses. “Miss Dupain-Cheng, I presume.” 

Apparently, Adrien hadn’t realized how obvious his feelings were to those around him as he spluttered incoherently; “N-no.. I.. her...don’t..” 

Gabriel forced down a chuckle. Good thing he’d practiced his stoic face to perfection. 

“I don’t do this often, but let me give you some fatherly advice. Until there’s a ring on her finger, she’s free game.” He didn’t even bother hiding the smirk growing on his face. “And since I fully expect you to be the one putting it there, I suggest you get to work wooing her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can totally see Gabriel be the one who is actually a pretty funny guy but hides it all behind his expressionless face. Just me? 
> 
> ...  
> So I’ve tried to plan the coming chapters while on this break, and there’ll probably be around 12 of them. That’s the plan at least :) 
> 
> As always; thanks for reading! Would love to hear your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien asks Ladybug777 for advice on Marientte. Not that she knows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Long overdue but here we are with a new chapter :D

_Well, that was a weird day._

Adrien sat down at his desk at home, trying to organize his thoughts. His head was still spinning from the fact that his father had told him to woo Marinette. 

_Woo_ her! 

And he was practically ordering him to marry her. 

Adrien leaned back and dragged his fingers through his hair while sighing. 

_Marrying Marinette? Now there’s a thought._

His mind filled with fantasies of Marinette in a wedding dress, then eating dinner together every night, waking up to her sleeping face, other stuff...

His face suddenly growing hot from the direction his thoughts had taken him, he shook his head and turned his attention to the screen instead. 

**ChatNoir13: Good evening LB!**

**Ladybug777: hi Chat! ready to kick some butt? >:D**

Adrien snorted. This girl was hilarious. 

**ChatNoir13: paw-sitively ready! >:D**

**Ladybug777: just so you know... I totally roll my eyes just now -_- what’s up with you and puns?**

**ChatNoir13: blasphemy! puns are an art form!**

**ChatNoir13: and the best one there is**

**Ladybug777: right... well this friendship just died.. see ya!**

**Ladybug777: jk**

**Ladybug777: but seriously what’s up with you all? My dad loves them too and can’t stop from spewing them out when he’s in the kitchen -_-**

**ChatNoir13: can I marry your dad?**

They continued chatting back and forth as they defeated opponent after opponent. Adrien had a few good laughs from her stories about her family. He liked them already. 

He returned the favor with stories of Plagg. He even sent her a picture, the one he usually kept as the wallpaper on his phone. Plagg had come along for a visit to his parents mansion and he’d found the chef’s secret stash of Camembert. Needless to say it was a very satisfied, and sticky, cat laying on top of the cheese in the picture. 

**ChatNoir13: and the smell! It took five baths for it to rinse off. He didn’t let me pet him for a week after that xD**

**Ladybug: that’s hysterical XD**

**ChatNoir13: don’t you mean ‘hiss-terical’ ;-)**

**Ladybug777: no**

**ChatNoir13: haha sorry couldn’t help myself**

**ChatNoir13: What about you? Any pets?**

**Ladybug777: I have a hamster. Her name is Tikki [image attached]**

**Ladybug777: I had a black one as well named Hawkmoth but he died :’(**

**ChatNoir13: she’s so cute!**

**ChatNoir13: but what’s up with those weird names? Tikki is kind of cute but how did you think of ‘hawkmoth’??**

**Ladybug777: rude**

**Ladybug777: I don’t know... they just fit?**

**Ladybug777: What about you? I mean...Plagg??**

**ChatNoir13: it fit ;-)**

**Ladybug777: ...**

**Ladybug777: bye**

Adrien couldn’t help but laugh. He could imagine the girl forcing down a smile as she wrote that last bit. He knew she liked his humor, she would’ve left a long time ago if otherwise. 

_I wonder if Marinette would like my sense of humor? Would a good joke help we woo her? How does one_ woo _someone?_

Realizing he had a perfect opportunity to learn some secrets of the female psyche, he turned back to his keyboard.

Adrien swallowed down his nerves.  
_Here goes nothing._

**ChatNoir13: Can I ask you something?**

**Ladybug777: shoot**

**Ladybug777: not in the game!!**

**Ladybug777: ask your question**

**ChatNoir13: sorry**

**ChatNoir13: what do girls like?**

**Ladybug777: ?**

**Ladybug777: What do you mean?**

**ChatNoir13: well there’s this girl... and I don’t know how to get her to like me..?**

**ChatNoir13: LB?**

**ChatNoir13: Ladybug?**

**ChatNoir13: u there?**

**Ladybug777: sorry had to leave the desk for a second**

**Ladybug777: you were saying?**

**ChatNoir13: I need some advice on how to woo a woman...**

**Ladybug777: woo?**

**ChatNoir13: my father’s words not mine**

**Ladybug777: your father’s telling you to woo a girl?**

**ChatNoir13: well yes...**

**ChatNoir13: but that’s because he thought I should make a move on the girl I like before someone else steals her away from me**

**Ladybug777: so you really like her?**

**ChatNoir13: tbh yes**

**ChatNoir13: she’s so beautiful and smart and nice**

**ChatNoir13: I could marry her**

**ChatNoir13: ops tmi?**

**ChatNoir13: still true though :] she’s paw-some!**

**ChatNoir13: but I have no idea on what to do. We’re sort of friends and I don’t want to ruin anything**

**Ladybug777: sounds like you really like this girl**

**ChatNoir13: I do**

**Ladybug777: then the first rule is to compliment her**

**Ladybug777: girls love when you notice the little details, that you see the effort they’ve put in**

**ChatNoir13: *taking notes***

**ChatNoir13: what else?**

**Ladybug777: try little touches**

**Ladybug777: like touching her hands or shoulder**

**Ladybug777: more than in a friendly way but not being creepy!**

**ChatNoir13: not being creepy... noted!**

**Ladybug777: :-P**

**Ladybug777: also listen to her! There’s nothing worse than talking to a guy only to find out he’s not heard a word you said because he was distracted by you lips or your tits or something -_-**

**ChatNoir13: no ogling... Got it!**

**Ladybug777: the most important thing though is to be yourself. If she doesn’t like you for you then she’s not worth your time!**

Adrien startled when Plagg suddenly butted his head against his legs. Automatically, he lifted the cat to the desk, where the feline settled between the screen and the keyboard, completely content and purring. A find smile played on Adrien’s lips as he snapped a picture and turned his attention back to the game. 

**ChatNoir13: a certain cat felt neglected [image attached] gonna be my new background!**

**ChatNoir13: thanks for the advice!**

Then they chatted as usual for the next couple of hours gameplay until it was way past bedtime for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we’ll see Adrien putting the advice to the test ;-)


	8. A message to my readers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First of all, I’m sorry for getting your hopes up but this is not another chapter of this story.

Hi! First of all, I’m sorry for getting your hopes up but this is not another chapter of this story. 

I have found that my writing time suddenly is next to none and I’m not sure when this will change. That is why I’m writing a message here to let you know that next chapter may take a _long _while to write so that you won’t expect an update anytime soon.__

__The only promise I make is that I won’t leave the story unfinished. I will finish it but unfortunately I make no promises about when._ _

__Anywho, hope you have a wonderful weekend!_ _

__And thank you for reading my stories! It warms my heart that people would want to read the stories that I’ve written. So thank you! :)_ _

__

__(I will delete this message next time I update)_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, be warned. I’ll update as often as I can but life tends to happen so no promises... 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
